


【奖白】朝露玫瑰（上）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 看了个推和一对一对谈的视频，觉得奖白还蛮适合病娇play。大概是两个精神病患谈恋爱的故事。现实paro。结局是我流HE。避雷：囚/禁，胁/迫，斯德哥尔摩，创作与现实无关，不要上升真人。预计上中下完结。随机掉落意识流小破车。
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki, よなるき, 奖白
Kudos: 5





	【奖白】朝露玫瑰（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 看了个推和一对一对谈的视频，觉得奖白还蛮适合病娇play。大概是两个精神病患谈恋爱的故事。现实paro。结局是我流HE。  
> 避雷：囚/禁，胁/迫，斯德哥尔摩，创作与现实无关，不要上升真人。  
> 预计上中下完结。随机掉落意识流小破车。

一、

最近的奖君有点不对劲。

听到这话的白岩瑠姫稍微停下了手上的动作，顿了几秒，又继续拿起卸妆棉，慢吞吞地按压在脸上。

“你有没有在听啊。”木全翔也半晌等不到前一句话的回答，索性把手里的switch扔到一边，坐直了身体，有些焦急地问这个半夜两点还在他屋里卸妆的人。

“我有在听啊。”白岩一边说着，一边拿起了新的化妆棉。用完的棉片被他随意摆在桌边，溶解的眼线膏胡乱地晕开在上面，黑糊糊的一片。

木全知道这人又想敷衍过去，换上了说正事的语调，“我说真的。每次你和我说个话，奖君的眼神都让我毛骨悚然的。”

白岩依旧是不说话。他把最后一片用完的化妆棉扔进垃圾桶，转身走到木全的床边，拍了拍他的头顶，像是哄小孩地说，是你想多了吧。

木全懒得分辨白岩这话是出于真心还是自欺欺人，也不再逼他表态，“行吧，毕竟你最了解他。就当我没说。”成年人的世界里，点到为止是第一交往准则。木全撇了撇嘴，又捡起switch继续去捉他的狼蛛。

白岩看着他玩了会游戏，识趣地说了声晚安。离开之前，他在门口沉吟了片刻，"......谢谢你，翔也。"然后轻轻带上了门。

你心里有数就好。木全想。

二、

白岩把钥匙插进锁孔，还没转动把手，门却从里面打开了。屋里没开灯，他的恋人站在黑暗里，沉声问道，“你去哪了？”

门口的运动鞋，餐椅上挂着的外套，桌子上忽明忽暗的手机屏幕，和质问他行踪的与那城奖。疲惫感像潮水一样袭来，白岩甚至不想问你为什么会在这儿，反正也习惯了。他拔出钥匙，径直走进了屋。啪嗒，他按下了灯的开关，白炽灯下的与那城面无表情。

“去翔也那了，借下卸妆水。估计你休息了就没去找你。”

与那城的表情松动了些。他从背后抱住白岩瑠姫，下巴搭在白岩的颈窝，温柔又不容拒绝，“明天我帮你买一瓶吧，以后别去他屋里了。”

“……知道了。”白岩顺从地说着，却不动声色地离开了与那城的怀抱。他从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰水，冰冷的液体流入他的胃袋，说出来的话听着也冷冰冰的，“这么晚了，是有什么事吗？”

“没事就不能来了吗？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”他想要辩白些什么，又觉得说过无数次的解释无聊得很，于是他放下杯子，转身环住与那城的脖颈，主动献上了自己的唇。

唇齿之间满是讨好。白岩放低了他的身段，用舌头去试探恋人的唇。他想让小气的恋人松开紧闭的牙关，今晚的不快就能无事收场。与那城却不吃这套，任由白岩舔弄，倒也不回应他。白岩瑠姫讨了个没趣，悻悻地结束了这个吻。他有些生气了，被惯出来的小脾气冒了头，也冷下了脸。他自顾自地换上睡衣，只当是在下无声的逐客令。

情商满分的与那城奖却好像读不懂空气一般，抱着手靠着衣柜，玩味地看着白岩换好睡衣躺在床上，突然问了一句，“要做吗？”

“现在？太晚了吧。”

“看来我得去问问翔也用的什么牌子的卸妆水，能让你卸妆三个多小时。”

今晚这事是过不去了，如果不能向他证明自己的“忠贞”的话。这样的场景白岩熟悉得很。他也实在懒得和与那城奖吵架。每次因为同样的事情反复争吵，他们的感情经不起这般折腾。

他截住恋人的含沙射影的话语，换上抱歉又迎合的表情，“对不起，让你等了这么久，要做就做吧，好吗？”

三、

白岩瑠姫的恋人一向是温柔的。这是所有人都知道的事。无论他的行程几点结束，与那城奖总是会为他多拿一件外套，在收工的时候为他披上。然后礼仪周正地拿出队长的担当，“我们的瑠姫多亏各位的照顾了”，再拍拍他的后背，一起向工作人员客气地鞠躬，完美地让人挑不出差错。

与那城奖的温柔是占有欲的伪装。这却是只有白岩瑠姫知道的事。恋人的关怀像密不透风的监视，他昨天和谁说了太多的风趣话，今天和谁的肢体接触多了几次，明天又对谁笑得过于灿烂，与那城都记得清楚。只等到他们独处的晚上，操控着白岩的情欲，逼着骄傲的王子哭着认错。

只是这份占有欲是以爱为名，白岩瑠姫就不舍得拒绝了。他二十二年的人生里一直是在爱意的包裹里生活，父母的爱，兄长的爱，队友的爱，粉丝的爱。爱意对他来说就像空气，离开了他就活不了。他太想要爱了，怎样的爱都好，只要你向他献上，毒药他也甘之如饴。

所以当他看见恋人不紧不慢地拿起了手机，把黑漆漆的摄像头对准他的时候，他下意识的拒绝很快就被与那城奖柔情蜜意的话语动摇了，“瑠姫现在的样子很美，想要拍下来。不可以吗？”

不可以。多年来的本能告诉他。作为偶像，踏错一步就不能翻身了。必须要停下。

“瑠姫在担心什么呢。我这么爱你，不会给别人看的。我永远都不会伤害你的。”与那城染磁性的嗓音就像毒蛇的信子，粘腻地缠绕上白岩的神经末梢，一点点蚕食着他的理智。

他那么爱我。他等了我三个小时。要是拒绝他会让他伤心吗。他会停止爱我吗。

如果与那城不再爱他，白岩被这样的设想蛰了一下。他不能把这份浓烈的爱拱手相让。于是他放下了慌张遮住脸的双手，把漂亮的脸呈现在恋人的手机镜头下。他垂下眼眸，因为他知道这样的自己最好看。好吧，他听到自己说，我相信你，因为我也爱你。

四、

无机质的镜头对准了他的脸。白岩瑠姫有些慌张，他等不到恋人下一步的动作，双手尴尬地揪着床单。他在想什么呢，他要做什么呢，不安占据了白岩的胸腔。他颤抖着睫毛，小心翼翼地唤了一声，“……奖君？”

与那城奖看着镜头里茫然的白岩，满足地笑容挂上了唇角。这才是他迷恋的瑠姫，乖巧，顺从，像一只等待主人爱抚的名贵家猫。没有野猫那些乖戾的脾气，只有被宠爱泡软的娇憨。

这只猫被他驯养地听话极了，与那城知道。他不用去要求什么，恋人就会张开他的身体，邀宠一般乞求他的爱。

果然，白岩等不到熟悉的抚慰，便用葱白的手指慢慢解开了睡衣的扣子。他羞涩又挑逗地拉开衣领，色情地抚摸上自己的身体。圆润的肩头，藏在阴影里的颈窝，诉说欲望的乳首。他知道这是与那城想看到的，他的恋人想看到自己软成一滩春水，抛下尊严去求他，承认自己只有依附于他才能存在。那就遂了他的愿。白岩想着，更加卖力地让他的情欲盛开在镜头下。

“舒服吗？”他听到与那城居高临下地问。

不够。好难受。白岩吃力地用手指做着扩张。他快要被他亲手挑起的欲火吞噬了。

“想要吗？”与那城俯下身子，视线越过手机屏幕，对上了白岩意识涣散的双眼。

想要。求求你。别折磨我了。他听见自己说出了卑微的求饶。

“想要什么？想听瑠姫说出来呢。”啊，是恶魔的低语。

想要你填满我。想要你的阴茎贯穿我。想要你操死我。你让我说什么都可以，请让你的爱淹没我。

“乖，看镜头，叫一声ご主人様。”与那城凑近白岩的唇，听着恋人甜腻的情话，在手机镜头的运转下，把性器送进了白岩泛着水光的秘穴中。


End file.
